Storage and transportation devices often include a closure configured for storing goods. For example, vehicles often include closures such as a glove box, a storage console, a fuel filler compartment, and the like. Such closures generally include a latch mechanism configured for latching and unlatching the closure. The latch mechanism may include numerous mechanical components, such as levers and latch arms, which are engaged to hold the closure in a closed position.